Story of the blanks: part 1
by Rarity1
Summary: Inspired by 'Story of the blanks'. But another maincharacter! Sweetie Belle goes with Twilight to the Everfree forest. Something strange is going on, Sweetie Belle tries to figure out what. She end up in Sunny Town, where everypony is TOO happy!


_**Story of the blanks**_

On a sunny day in Ponyville, Sweetie Belle was walking on a abandoned path. She was very happy because she was a week ago on the Sisterhooves Social, with Rarity! And, more important, she got her cutie mark! Then Sweetie Belle saw Twilight running beyond her, what was going on? Sweetie Belle: ' Hey Twilight! You' ll never guess what we did today! So this morning...' Twilight: ' That' s okay, Sweetie Belle, i just...' Sweetie Belle: ' ...But then Scootaloo was all like "CMC park rangers!"...' Twilight: ' Well, i' m sure you...'

Sweetie Belle: ' ...And she said "That' s not what a bear sounds like"...'

Twilight: ' I' m sorry but i really need to get going. Take care now!'

Sweetie Belle: ' ...Every. Single. One. Ooo, where are you going, Twilight?'

Twilight: ' I promised Zecora to bring her some books on local herbs. But i better hurry, i' d rather get home before dark!'

Sweetie Belle: 'Oh oh! Can i come too?'

Twilight: ' I' m sorry, Sweetie, but the Everfree forest is no place for a little filly.'

Sweetie Belle: ' I' ll be extra careful. Oh please, please, please!'

Twilight: ' I don' t think...'

Sweetie Belle: ' Pllluuuuuueeee...'

Twilight: ' It' s just too...'

Sweetie Belle: ' ...eeeeaaaaaaa...'

Twilight: ' There are many...'

Sweetie Belle: ' ...aaaasssssssseeee...'

Twilight: ' Alright, alright! But you must promise to stay close the whole time!'

Sweetie Belle: ' Yes! Thank you, Twilight! Let' s go!'

They walked on the same sandy path as before she met Twilight here, it was a far way, only to get to the entrance from the Everfree forest!

Sweetie Belle was scared and wished she didn't came with Twilight, and this was only the begin of the forest, they went deeper and deeper into the forest!

She stood close by Twilight while they walked to Zecora. When they were there, Zecora came outside.

Twilight: ' Hey Zecora! I brought the books you wanted.'

Zecora: ' Kind ponies, i thank for delivering what told.'

Twilight: ' Glad to help!'

Zecora: ' But you don' t want to remain for the events that will unfold. Hurry back to Ponyville you two must, for the darkness this night you cannot trust!'

Twilight walked away from Zecora to Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle ' Well, what the hay did that mean?'

Twilight: ' I don' t know what this is about, but we better go. Come on, Sweetie!'

They walked back, Twilight thinking about what Zecora said, Sweetie Belle thinking about the creatures in the forest.

They were tired and happy that they had eachother. They hoped there wouldn' t happen something, but for the rest of the trip they talked to eachother and learned things about the other. Sweetie Belle was just telling a joke when suddenly Twilight bumped into a tree that falled down on the path.

Twilight: ' What the? How in Equestria did this tree fall?'

Sweetie Belle: ' Maybe it was... ghosts? She was so afraid her voice skipped over!

Twilight: ' Oh, silly. There is no such thing as ghosts!' She was only self not so sure about that! ' Nevermind i' ll move it. Nnnnngh!' A purple light lighted the dark forest and Twilight used her almost last energy to remove the tree. After a few minutes, the tree was away.

Twilight: ' Phew, now we...' She continued the trip, but suddenly there lay three other trees on the path!

Twilight: ' Oh, come ooon! Stay right there, Sweetie. This can take a while!'

Sweetie Belle watched at Twilight, but she got the seduction to explore the forest. She walked away from Twilight and then she saw: a ghost pony!

The ghost walked into the forest, Sweetie Belle looked into the deep, creepy, dark forest. There was a path! It was so small only a filly could use it.

Sweetie Belle: 'Maybe i need to warn Twilight!... Nah, she shall stop me!'

She stood for the path, where she maybe her last moments shared!

Sweetie Belle: ' Okay, here we go!'

It was dark, she first saw nothing but after a moment she could see where she walked.

Sweetie Belle: ' Hello? Who are you?'

No answer. 'She' s deeper, i think.' She walked and followed the path.

' I wish Twilight was here! Wait, maybe that pony is here! You out there?'

Again no answer. There was only one path, so she needed to follow it. She walked already fiveteen minutes!

There was a beautiful light, an exit! Maybe she was there!

It was a town! Somepony talked to her.  
Somepony: ' Haha! Why hi there, little filly, and welcome to 'Sunny Town'!'

Sweetie Belle: ' Umm, thanks, but just who are you anyway?'

Somepony: ' Grey Hoof at your service. Celebration planner extraordinaire!

Sweetie Belle: ' Okay, Grey Hoof!'

Grey Hoof: ' The party just started. Please help yourself to food and drinks.'

There was another white pony, she was sad, why?

Sweetie Belle: 'Hello, what' s wrong?'

Starlet: ' He hasn' t said a word to me all night. (sigh)'

Sweetie Belle: ' Okaaayy?!'

She decided to talk to everypony.

Sweetie Belle: ' Hi.'

Roneo: ' ...hello.'

Sweetie Belle: ' What' s wrong?'

Roneo: ' Oh... nothing.'

Sweetie Belle looked pervasive at him.

Roneo: ' Fine, i' ll tell you. The pony over there is Starlet. I was going to give her a gift tonight, but is lost it! Nowhere to be found!

It was so pretty too!'

Sweetie Belle was going to search it for him, but first she shall talk to EVERYPONY!

A brown stallion stood there like he was waiting for her.

Sweetie Belle: ' Hey, how come ya' ll don' t have any cutie marks?'

Gladstone: ' Cutie whats? Sorry little filly, i have no idea what you' re talking about.'

Sweetie Belle was shocked from his reaction.

She walked away, looking for some other ponies.

Sweetie Belle: ' Ooooooh, what a beautiful vegetation!'

Vegetation: ' You' re talking about me? Thanks i' m a VEGETATION, a joke!'

Sweetie Belle: ' YOU...CAN...TALK? But... but you' re a vegetation!'

Vegetation: ' Thanks, but no! I' m Threeleaf, welcome in Sunnytown!'

Sweetie Belle: ' Thanks, i didn' t know there lived any ponies in the Everfree forest!'

Threeleaf: ' You' re not the first visitor to say that.' She laughed guilty.

' We got everything we need right here, so we rarely if ever leave.'

'She looks very kind': Sweetie Belle taught.

She already talked to everypony, so now she could search the gift from Roneo.

She saw something!

Sweetie Belle: ' Huh? Something is sticking up in the dirt. Aww, just a red gem.'

She took it and walked back to Roneo, maybe she could give this to Roneo, instead of the other gift.

When she was there, she hoped he would be happy with the gift.

Roneo: ' ...You found it!'

Sweetie Belle: ' The gem? Sure, you can have it, i guess.' She found the gift! She found it!

Roneo: ' Thank you! Thank you so very much!'

He ran at Starlet, they were a couple now. Then she taught at Rarity, because Spike too always want her attention.

She ran too at Starlet and she listned to their conversation.

Starlet: ' Oh Roneo, you shouldn' t have. Your love is enough.'

Roneo: ' Thank you again!'

Sweetie Belle smiled.

She walked out of the town to see what' s there.

She walked into the dark, because in Sunny Town it' s light, always!

Sweetie Belle: ' There you are!' The ghost pony was there, running for her!

She ran, but the other pony was faster!

Sweetie Belle: ' Come on, Sweetie Belle, run, you need to talk to her!'

Then there stood a house, in the mid of the forest. She tried to open the door.

Sweetie Belle: ' The door is locked!' She saw a Belle: ' Maybe there is something in the well!'

She bent down to look in the well.

Sweetie Belle: ' I can see something shiny down in the well!'

She used the crank she found in Roneo' s house, she talked there to Mitta.

Mitta: ' It' s not right, it' s totally not right!'

She cried while Sweetie Belle stood right for her!

Sweetie belle: ' What' s not right? May i not know it?'

She taught it, because she dont wanted to hurt Mitta' s feelings!

Now she taught on it again, she shivered from fear.

She lifted the bucket after a while.

Sweetie Belle: ' It' s a rusty old key! Now i can go inside!'

She walked to the house and opened the door.

It was dark and cold inside the house. She walked at the chimney.

Sweetie Belle: ' Where did she go? Nothing in here! Nothing, but...'

It became even darker and she heard a voice talking a spell, no, a CURSE!

First she was to shocked to scream, but it became louder and louder!

Sweetie Belle: ' AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ... No no no no! This isn' t real, this is a dream, no, a NIGHTMARE!'

She ran outside to Sunny Town, the ponies would help and protect her!

But when she came in Sunny Town, it was dark and cold! It was real!

She ran and suddenly she heard a voice. The voice of Grey Hoof!

Grey Hoof: ' There was no other way! She would spoil the party!'

She was SO scared, why this happens to her?

Suddenly, there appeared a zombie!

Sweetie Belle: ' Is that you, Threeleaf? But that' s impossible! you' re to kind!'

Threeleaf: ' Hahaha, the curse had befallen her this very night!

She had the mark! She had to go!'

She wanted to run again, but she stuck into dirt! Sweetie Belle passed out, everything became black!

She fell into the dirt, but she didn' t care, she didn' t care at all!

Because the (now zombie) citizens of Sunny Town knew she was DEAD after all!

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
